Kuroko Kamenaga
Kuroko Kamenaga ist eine Schülerin der Akademi High School und Mitglied der Schülervertretung. Aussehen Kuroko trägt die weiß-rote Schuluniform der Schülervertretung, unabhängig davon, welche Uniform vom Spieler ausgewählt wurde. Kuroko hat lange schwarze Haare und dunkelblaue Augen. Sie trägt eine schwarze Brille, an der eine mit weißen Perlen besetzte Brillenkette befestigt ist, sowie zwei silberne Ohrstecker, an denen schwarze Diamanten hängen, eine hellbraune Strumpfhose und an ihrem rechten Arm trägt sie eine rote Armbinde auf der 生徒会 geschrieben steht, was Schülervertretung in Kanji bedeutet. Persöhnlichkeit Von den Persönlichkeiten, welche sich derzeit im Spiel befinden, besitzt Kuroko den Persönlichkeitstyp Bedrohlich. Sieht sie wie Yandere-chan jemanden umbringt, rennt sie auf sie zu und überwältigt sie mithilfe ihres Pfeffersprays und fesselt ihre Hände und Füße. Sie schubst Yandere-chan von sich weg, wenn diese ihr zu nahe kommt. Kommt Yandere-chan ihr 5-mal zu nahe oder ist bewaffnet, während sie ihr zu nahe kommt, überwältigt Kuroko sie mithilfe ihres Pfeffersprays und fesselt ihre Hände und Füße. Laut ihrem Studenten Profil ist sie dafür bekannt zu jeder Zeit formell zu agieren, was durch ihre Haltung wieder gespiegelt wird. Sie versucht Konflikte durch Diplomatie zu lösen. Routine 6:59 AM Kuroko befindet sich im Zimmer der Schülervertretung. 7:00 AM Kuroko beginnt ihre Patrouille durch sämtliche Räume der Schule, welche keine offiziellen Klubräume und Klassenräume sind bzw. durch sämtliche Räume der Ost-und Westseite des Gebäudes. 8:00 AM Kuroko geht in Klasse 3-2, nimmt Platz und beschäftigt sich mit ihrem Handy. 8:30 AM Kuroko ist im Unterricht. 1:00 PM Kuroko beginnt ihre Patrouille. 1:25 PM Kuroko geht in Klasse 3-2, nimmt Platz und beschäftigt sich mit ihrem Handy. 1:30 PM Kuroko ist im Unterricht. 3:30 PM Kuroko beginnt ihre Patrouille. 4:00 PM Kuroko begibt sich ins Zimmer der Schülervertretung und nimmt am täglichen Treffen der Schülervertretung teil. Zitate "You're in my personal space." "Du bist mir zu nahe." -Wenn Yandere-chan ihr zu nahe kommt- "Not on my watch!" "Nicht während meiner Aufsicht!" -Wenn sie Yandere-chan dabei erwischt, wie sie jemanden umbringt oder eine Leiche trägt/zieht "Cease and desist!" "Einstellen und unterlassen!" -Wenn Yandere-chan ihr 5-mal zu nahe kommt, ihr mit einer Waffe zu nahe kommt oder versucht sie anzugreifen- "Hmm..." -Wenn sie Yandere-chans Schritte hinter sich hört- Trivia * Sie ist die stellvertretende Schulsprecherin. * Da Megami die Schulsprecherin, in den ersten neun Wochen des Spiels nicht zur Schule kommen wird, vertritt Kuroko Megami in die dieser Zeit und übernimmt stellvertretend den Posten als Schulsprecherin. * Sie war im letzten Schuljahr die Schulsprecherin und wurde in der letzten Wahl von Megami besiegt. ** Es gibt Gerüchte, dass Kuroko einen Groll gegen Megami hegt, da diese sie in der letzten Wahl besiegt hat. Diese Gerüchte wurden jedoch nie bestätigt. * Ihr Name ist ein Wortspiel aus den japansichen Wörtern "Schwarze Schildkröte", Kuro Kame (黒カメ). *Sie basiert auf einem der Vier Symbole der chinesischen Mythologie. *Wenn sich zwei Schüler streiten, tritt sie als Streitschlichterin auf und versucht eine Lösung herbeizuführen, welche für beide zufriedenstellend ist. Kategorie:Schülervertretung Kategorie:Klasse 3-2 Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Bedrohlich Kategorie:Schüler